You are the light, and I am a shadow!
by akanemori
Summary: Perdebatan antar 2 kubu yaitu kubu Seewoo dan seeU, bertemunya Rin dkk dengan iblis kecil bernama Luka bertipe CV03, dan melawan joukenshi dari kubu seewoo. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Len?" /chap 3 SOPA alert/ chap 4 iie yone/ advanture waiting (iklan iklan film#plaak)
1. Chapter 1: pertemuan dan masa lalu

Akane: Akane baliiik! Mo nyampah lagi~ intinya diambil dari komik the flower— *dibekep*

Minami: *membekep akane* yah… singkatannya FLIS, yak an Akane?

Akane: *angguk2* au-mpfht- hogong haku!

Marumi: nee-san, sepertinya akane bilang sesuatu?

Automata: TARGET DETECTED *bazooka time*

Akane: ya… makasih automata, dan happy reading readers

You are the light, and I am a shadow © Akanemori, she not own vocaloid. Bahasa asingnya abal aneh, TYPo, OOC, salah pengetikan dimohon maaf.

**ikebana**

**_start_now_Normal_pov_**

"Awas kemono!" "Kya!" monster seperti bayangan mengagetkan para warga. "Semuanya selamatkan diri kalian! Biar saya saja yang urus monster kemono ini!" muncul cewek berambut blonde dengan pita berdiri tegak di kepalanya, menghalau monster kemono itu. Cewek itu berlari ke arah kemono itu "Akulah yang kau incar!" kemono itu mendekati gadis blonde. Muka gadis itu makin memucat.

"Aku… seharusnya gak nekat" pucat gadis itu, ia terus berlari atau ia menjadi santapan kadal raksasa itu "KYA! GAKUPO-SENSEI! DOSHITE KURETA! HUGYA!" para warga (yg masih disitu) hanya jawsdrop.

"Ceroboh" tiba-tiba tubuh cewek itu terangkat, terlihat cowok berambut blonde plus ponytail kecil "Siapa kamu?" tanya si blonde 1(gadis) "Nanti saja, aku harus melawan kemono itu" jawab blonde 2(cowok).

"Curang! Kemono itu sudah menjadi mangsaku!" "Dia menjadi mangsaku, secara teknis kau gagal mengalahkan mangsamu" cibir cowok itu.

"GAK!"

"Iya"

"Gak!"

"Iya!"

Sang kemono itu sendiri hanya sweatdrop dirinya direbutkan. Karena kemono itu pemeran antagonis, dia memilih menyerang sang gadis. "MAMIK! AKU MAU DIMAKAN KEMONO! HUAA!" panik gadis itu.

'CTRAK'

Cowok itu melindungi gadis itu dengan pedangnya "Kamu ikebana juga kan? Sebutkan mantranya cepat!" kata cowok itu, sang gadis hanya komat-kamit 'Aku kan belum pernah nangkep kemono' pikir gadis itu "Cepat!"

"_The shadow, I'll command you!"_ latah gadis itu, ternyata latahannya benar! Saat bersamaan cowok itu menghunus pedangnya, sang kemono itu berubah menjadi abu lalu menghilang.

**=Time skip(? ? ? pov)=**

"Maaf, Rin pasti merepotkanmu! Apa anda ikebana yang berkelana?" tanya cowok berambut ungu-panjang, aku mengangguk.

Ngomong2 apa kalian tahu apa itu ikebana? Ikebana adalah pemburu kemono, monster bayangan. Contohnya kemono berwujud kadal tadi, spesies (biologynya muncul =.=) kemono beraneka ragam, ada kemono berwujud dan tidak berwujud. Biasanya darah keturunan ikebana sejati yang bisa menjadi ikebana. Aku agak meragukan gadis itu.

"Kau mau wasabi, kemomo?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan wasabi ke piaraanku, sesosok kemono. Tenang, ia bukan kemono yang jahat! Malah ia berguna untuk mencium bau kemono jahat. "MUKYA!" "Hihihi… iya deh, aku tau kau benci wasabi" aku menengok keluar jendela, cewek itu ngapain diluar? Aku menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku "Kau tidak melihatnya! Aku sedang mendoakan ayahku!" keselnya "Nama?" tanyaku lagi "Himene Rin, kau?" "Kagamine Len, namamu artinya 'suara putri' apa kamu putri sungguhan?" tanyaku lagi, Rin menghela nafas "Dulunya, sebelum ayahku meninggal. Ayahku adalah ikebana terkuat di desa ini, beda denganku…" aku makin memasang telingaku.

_Flashback: in normal pov_

_Seorang gadis berambut blonde datang menghampiri seorang pria yang baru pulang "Tou-san! Apakah kemono itu mendapat pelajaran?" tanya gadis itu "Ho… malah ia menghilang menjadi debu" tawa pria itu. "Otou-san" "Ada apa putri tercintaku?" "Tou-san akan terus pulang menemui Rin kan? Gak seperti kaa-san kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Tentu saja, Rin" "Janji!"_

_Few days later_

_Seorang gadis tengah menunggu tou-sannya di depan teras rumahnya, sambil memegang erat pita putih tanda ikebana clan Megane. "hiks… tou-san"._

_Flashback off: in Len pov_

'Tes'

Aku memberi Rin sebuah sapu tangan, ternyata ia memiliki kenangan pahit sepertiku. "Maaf membuatmu mengingatnya kembali, apa sebabnya kau mengubah namamu?" tanyaku, kepo.

"Semenjak ayahku meninggal, aku kehilangan semuanya! Harta ayahku, rumah, dan sebagainya! Hanya anak berusia 7 tahun yang mencari pekerjaan sampingan! Tapi, aku teringat pita ini. Warisan ikebana clan Megane. Kalau Himene itu karena banyak orang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, katanya suaraku seperti putri yang sedang menyanyi" curcolnya, aku mengangguk "Kenapa gak jadi penyanyi saja?" tanyaku. "Gak minat, kalau kamu? mengapa kau punya peliharaan kemono?" tanyanya.

He? Dia tau kalau kemomo adalah kemono? Padahal semua orang tidak mengetahuinya kecuali darah murni ikebana, tak diragukan lagi! Dia benar benar ikebana! "Jawablah!" tanyanya sambil menyentil Kemomo. "MUKYA!" marah Kemomo, Rin meraih kemomo. Aku bisa merasakan Kemomo menjadi tenang "Hanya ini yang kubisa: menenangkan kemono" tawa Rin, hambar. "Justru itu sangat bagus! Kau bisa mengendalikan kemono lain!"seruku, Rin tersenyum simpul seolah menungguku bercerita. "Dia(Kemomo) mendekatiku karena mungkin membaui temannya" aku menghela nafas.

"Saat kecil, aku dimakan kemono tidak berwujud. Saat itu aku kira inilah akhir hayatku, tapi kakakku yang satu2nya keluargaku menyelamatkanku hingga ialah yang termakan, karena kemono itu kenyang(bisanya 0.0) ia tidak jadi memakanku, dan tiinggal di dalam tubuhku. Jadi—" "Tunggu dulu! Kemono tidak berwujud itu apa maksudnya?" tanyanya, aku melaksanakan ibadah facepalm.

"APA BENAR KAMU PEWARIS DARAH IKEBANA? MASA' GAK TAU?! KAMU TOLOL YA?" emosiku "Buh! Gini2 aku ikebana asli tau! A-S-L-I!" sebalnya, aku berdehem. "Kemono tidak berwujud itu ya tidak berwujud! Makanya dia mencari tubuh dan memakan jiwa pemilik tubuh tersebut, barulah ia menjadi kemono berwujud!" terangku. "Jadi dia masih ada dalam tubuhmu!" jerit Rin, aku menutup telingaku. "Yup! Makanya aku tidak boleh tidur, marah, atau lelah. Itu sama saja seperti membiarkan dirimu dimakan kemono. Kemono ini akan bangkit dan memakanku lagi" jelasku.

"Kita memiliki masa lalu yang suram, ayo kita berjuang bersama!" seru Rin, kembali semangat. "Tapi, aku harus pergi besok" murungku. "HE! Secepat itu?" kaget Rin, aku mengangguk.

**=skip time=**

Esoknya…

Rin terlihat membawa banyak barang "Hoi! Bocah, kamu mau ke mana?" tanyaku "Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Mengembara!" jawabnya mantap, aku melongo. "tapi… kenapa?" tanyaku, masih melongo. "Kau tahu kan aku tinggal sendirian(bersama gakupo-sensei) di kuil? Apa salahnya aku ikut?" jawabnya, aku melengos. "lagi pula… aku ingin menenangkan kemono yang ada di dalam dirimu itu" blushing Rin, aku tertawa.

"APA YANG LUCU!" marahnya. "Hahaha… mukamu kalau blushing cute banget!" tawaku, dia makin blushing. "U-urusai! Rasakan tinju ala clan Megane!" "Tapi, gak usah bawa tu barang banyak!" kesalku, karena Rin menimpukku dengan tas-super-beratnya. "Mukyaaa~" "Kau juga senang Kemomo?" senyumku, kemomo terbang memutar menandakan dia _have fun _"Semoga dengan adanya dia, tidak menimbulkan masalah" gumamku. "HE! Kau bilang aku pencari masalah? Minta dipukul ya lu!" marah Rin.

"Rin, kau tahu saputangan yang kuberikan kemarin?" tanyaku "Oh iya, ini" dia menyodorkan saputangan yang tanpa noda, aku menerimanya "Ini warisan dari kaa-san dan tou-sanku, juga tanda darah sejati ikebana clan Kagamine" senyumku, miris. Masa laluku miris dan pahit. "Makasih"singkatnya.

"Corsiva adalah spesies kemono paling berbahaya, berwujud naga. Merupakan raja para kemono" dia membaca bukuku 'The Kemono Legend' "aku ingat! Corsivalah yang membunuh ayahku!" ledaknya tiba2, mau-tak mau aku harus menenangkannya. "Kita mencari corsiva! Harus!" katanya, berapi-api. "Iya, ayo jalan" senyumku.

"Selamat tinggal tou-san, aku dan Len akan berkelana. Tou-san jangan kesepian ya, aku selalu mendoakan tou-san kok" senyum Rin, sambil mengelus abu ayahnya. "Ayo!"

Dan petualangan pun dimulai…

**-To be continued-**

Akane: Rekor! Semalam 1 cerita! Aseeeeeek!

Automata: gak bisa bayangin deh, gakupo jadi sensei. Adanya mempelajari terong semua.

Akane: RT auto-chan!

Gakupo: kalian jahat! Terong itu banyak gizinya!

Akane: Review adalah gizi author, **keep or delete? Lanjutkan atau berhenti?**

**Re**

**Vi**

**Ew**

**.**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2: ketemu Miku (,)

**You are the light, I am a shadow! ~next village!~**

**.**

**Disc: Akane tidak memiliki vocavoca! OOC,OOT,Gaje, TYpo**

**.**

**Pair: not even **** -BAKAne-**

**Ok! Balesan Review ada dibawah, action!**

**.**

**[Rin pov]**

**.**

"_Awal era edo, sudah berapa puluh tahun perang dunia berakhir. Keadaan tenang dan damai ini lalu dikacaukan oleh monster 'kemono'."_

"_Keshogunan bahkan sampai menyetujui system pembasmian monster ini"_

"_Tapi kemono terus merajalela dan senantiasa merusak kedamaian"_

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaahm…" "Oi! Kau niat nyari kemono gak, Himene Rin?" "Iya iya, aku niat! Ganggu saja" Namaku Himene Rin, seorang Ikebana. Kalau kau baca cerita sebelumnya pasti bakal tahu. Dan dia adalah Kagamine Len, seorang ikebana juga. Perasaan kemarin dia baik baik saja sama aku, sekarang kok kasar banget!

"Kurasa di desa ini nggak aman, kemomo mencium bau kemono lain" kata Kagamine dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau tidak mau mencarinya?" tanyaku

"Tidak tertarik"

"Huh! Yang gak niat itu kamu tahu!"

"Bagian barat kota, di dekat kuil dewa matahari" serunya. "Gah! Baiklah kita kesana!"

"Kau disini aja gadis penakut" 'WUSH' dia pergi melewati rumah rumah penduduk. "Aku juga mau ikut! Apa kususul saja ya?"

'SREK!' "Siapa disana?!" aku mendekati semak semak dengan waspada. "Ouch! Ittai!" he? Anak kecil! "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dek?" tanyaku. 'SRET' "Siapa yang kau bilang adik!" katanya dengan muka gelap dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah mataku "A…aku" "Kalau kau bilang lagi, pedang ini akan mencuri matamu loh!" Senyumnya layak seperti prikopat 'glek!'

"Ba…baiklah, aku mau tanya apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" aku mencoba memberanikan diri "Huh! Gini gini aku adalah Ikebana yang berumur 2000 tahun!" aku melongo hah? 2000 tahun? "Kau immortal?" tanyaku lagi

"Yap!"

"Immortal aja dibanggain" ledekku

"Ikebana 'GAGAL' aja dibanggai"

"APA!"

"Apa kau tuli? Ikebana '**Gagal**'"

"Grrr! Awas kau!"

"Aku punya pedang!"

Aku menarik nafas. "Oke, namamu siapa?" tanyaku perlahan "Hatsune Miku" dan pertanyaan paling penting "KAU! KENAPA BISA DI JATUH DARI ATAS POHON ITU?!" teriakku frustasi "Begini, dulu aku di segel dalam kuil Himawari, segel itu terbuka setelah aku berumur 2000 tahun. Nah, sebelum disegel aku itu Ikebana kayak kamu sama Kagamine" jelasnya.

"Emang dulu ada Kemono?"

"Yup, eh ada hawa Kemono!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Kemomo berbicara padaku "Kagamine dalam bahaya?" tanyaku, lalu menatap Miku "Aku mau ikut! Biar aku hajar para Kemono itu!" aku melongo. "Ayo pergi"

(SKIP at kuil Himawari)

"Heh? Mana Kagamine?" tiba-tiba Kemono besar menghantam kuil itu "Jangan rusaki kuilku!" Miku menyerang Kemono itu dan… dan Kagamine sepertinya dimakan. Aku mendekati kagamine.

"Jangan mendekat! Nanti kau terluka!" aku semakin mendekat, dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Reader: kelamaan WOI!)

"Maka…sih, tadi hampir saja" senyum kagamine "Gah! Kau ini kenapa sih gak bolehkan aku mendekat?! Bikin cemas tau!" teriaku abnormal :/ *goreng Akane*.

"Dari pada gitu, kita tolong cewek itu" Kagamine bangkit, aku juga bangkit. "Kemono… *hosh* Jangan hancurkan kuilku" gawat! Sepertinya Miku sudah kelelahan! Dan kemono itu juga tak mau kalah. Tanpa sepengetahuanku aku mendatanginya dan berteriak dihadapan kemono itu.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN BUNUH MIKU!" aku menutup mataku….

.

.

"He? Berhenti betulan?!" tanyaku "Shugoi~" seruku nari nari(?) 'Groooooo' "BAKA! Menyingkir!"

'SLASH!' dengan sekali tebasan monster itu menjadi debu. "Kalau gak ada aku, paling kau sudah jadi Himene panggang" ledek Kagamine "Jahatnyaaaaaa!"

"Makasih… kalau tak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah ke alam sana" seru Miku, "Kamu'kan immortal, gak bisa mati. Kok?" tanyaku "Kalau Immortal itu dimakan kemono, dia akan mati Baka!" oh iya ya, kemono kan makan jiwa dan raganya(?). "Lalu kau jadi Ikebana karena mau balas dendam pada kemono yang sudah memakan keluargamu?" tanya Kagamine.

"Ya, kok kamu tau?" Jawab Miku "Nebak saja" "Hei! Berarti kita sama! Aku juga menjadi Ikebana gara-gara monster itu membunuh ayahku!" aku memeluk Miku.

"Boleh nggak aku ikut kalian mengelana?" tanya Miku "Kau gak menjaga kuilmu?"

"Gak! Karena aku sudah bebas"

"Tambah cewek serampangan lagi deh" ledek kagamine.

"Berarti boleh ya?" serunya

"Iya, kau boleh ikut kita Miku!" aku memeluk Miku. "Hountoni Arigatou!"

**.**

**[? ? ? pov]**

**.**

Aku menatap 3 Ikebana itu dingin "1 immortal, 1 bisa nenangin Kemono, dan satunya lagi incaranku, kageyadori, akhirnya aku temukan" Ah membosankan "Kau juga benci bau ketiga Ikebana itu Corsiva? Kalau aku membenci bau kota ini, ayo kita pulang corsiva"

**.**

**[Miku pov]**

**.**

Bau ini! Bau kemono yang sangat kuat! Tak salah lagi ini bau… Corsiva! 'Dhegh' "Diatas sana!" teriakku, Rin dan Len menoleh dan melihat Corsiva bersama 'Pemiliknya' sayang sekali, orang itu wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena gelapnya malam.

"Teleport!" pekik orang itu, lalu menghilang. Ck! Lain kali tak akan kubiarkan kabur!

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kuil ini! Ini kuil kebanggaan kota ini! Sebagai gantinya aku akan membolehkan kalian semua menginap di villa kami! Dan mendapatkan makanan gratis!" seru seorang warga ke kita.

"Makanan?" muka Len menjadi bersinar sinar.

(SKIP!)

Aku menyandar di bantalan sofa, berusaha merilekskan tubuhku. 'Rin itu lumayan hebat, seandainya dia mengasah kemampuannya terus'. Aku menghela nafas sebentar 'susah juga kalau gak ada Rin'. "dum dum dum~" senandung Rin yang kabetulan lewat, aku menyeletukinya "seneng seneng pasti ada sesuatu sama Len ya~" godaku. "Maksudnya?" tanya Rin polos, aku sweatdrop.

"Mana Len?" tanyaku lagi, berharap Rin mengerti. "Lagi makan ramen yang ditraktir orang tadi" jawabnya, cengar cengir. "Ayo, kita harus jalan lagi~" seru Len dari luar dan sukses menghancurkan surga seorang hatsune miku, tuan putri nomor 1 didunia(silahkan reader menyetel lagu world is mine, miku ver). "Len bagi mochinya!" rengek(?) Rin "beli saja sendiri! I-k-e-b-a-n-a g-a-g-a-l" Ledek Len. Aku sweatdrop "Len, nyawamu gak selamat" "Kau bilang apa nenek lampir?" hah… biasa cowok.

"Aku mempunyai peta kota sekitar(?)" Seruku, membuka peta yang memang udah lama sekali.

"Berapa lama kau memiliki peta ini?" tanya len, aku berkeringat dingin.

"Se-seribu tahun yang lalu" senyumku dengan nada yang gak yakin "Ta-tapi ini kuyakini masih ada kok kotanya" seuku, meyakinkan mereka.

"Serahmu sih Miku-tan, yang jelas aku ingin membunuh mereka" seru Rin, dengan semangat 45.

"Kau saja tidak pernah membunuh mereka" cibir Len, Rin langsung mengerunyutkan mulutnya

"Mou! Len jahat!" Rin memukul mukul Len, "Kau tahu gak! Luka ku gak sembuh total!" kata Len kesal "Gak tempe" jawab Rin, dengan muka innocent (Akane: mpffft gak kebayang :D| Rin: BAKAne!)

"Woles saja kalian tu" cibirku "Tunggu, apa artinya itu?" tanya Rin, kudet. "Gini gini gw itu wong malang tau" jawabku, Rin membelalakan mata.

"Ke-KEMBALIKAN MIKU-TAN! KAU BAWA KEMANA MIKU-TAN!" teriak Rin, Len menahan Rin "Sabar Ikebana gagal, sabar" katanya. "Aku Miku, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" jawabku takut.

"Miku yang kutahu itu gila, suka godain, aneh, kamseupay, polos, dll, dsb, dst, etc" kata Rin, nyerocos. Dan—

'BUAKH!' –mendapat hadiah pukulan dariku "AKU GAK GITU!" teriakku OOC. "Eh mana, Len?" tanya Rin, udah teriak OOC dikacangin pula. Kasihannya diriku.

"Kita susul saja" Aku menyusul Len, diikuti oleh Rin

"Le—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/HUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Gaje? Sangad. OOC? Keliatan banget! Review? Sangat diizinkan! Oh iya, sebagai permintaan maaf aka akan memberi preview/spoiler untuk chap depan**

**xAoUxVynNx****:**

Udaaah, apa? Hanya suka judulnya? QAQ huweeeee

**Berliana:**

Panggil aja aka/ akane

Udah Lanjut u KYAAAAAAAAAA! ARigatou!

**Reichan Hiyukeitashi:**

Sudah Reichaaaaaaaaaaa—#plaaak

**Alfianonymous22:**

Saja juga setuju~

Arigatou, udah apdet gpp kok

**Michi niche chi:**

Neeeeeeeeeeeee-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Kamu aja gak lanjuti fic mu

Udah update nieee ^^


	3. Sopa alert!

SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!

But!

WE CAN STOP IT!

Sign this petition:

Petitions . **whitehouse** . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Just remove the spaces.

Please put this up in your own stories!

We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!

Spread the word! Please!

Do it quickly!


	4. Chapter 3: iie yone

Akane: hyung hyung… panas sekali hari ini *ngipas ngipasin tangan*

Ichi: *meriksa dokumen dokumen* *puas* yap, kerjamu lumayan bagus BAKAne.

Akane: Yay! Aku lumayan cepet update ya?

Yuuya: *melihat dokumen* Shugoi! Lumayan juga lu BAKAne!

Akane: yay dipuji!

Mikyu: *bawa kue* Happy B'day buat kyu-saaan~

Akane: otanjoubi omedetto my seme~ daisuki dayo~ na-chan disini~

Ichi: kamu lebay BAKAne -_- anyway, thanks for review. Shall we begin?

**.**

**You are the light, im the shadow**

**.**

**Pair: the main pair is Rin x Len, or you want other pair?**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya akane, makanya aka gak bisa masuki ichi x yuuya disini#plaaaaaak**

**Kurasa melenceng banget ke komiknya? Mungkin hanya temple nama kimono, dll aja ya? Bagi yang udah tau komiknya kaya chalice, maaf gak sama. Aka memang ngerencanai akhirannya bahagia(?) gk gantung kaya komiknya -.-v aka juga mau bukber sama2 vocalovers di bandung juli lalu QAQ**

**YAK! START! SOPA ALERT!#plaak**

**.**

**[author pov]**

**.**

"_Awal era edo, sudah berapa puluh tahun perang dunia berakhir. Keadaan tenang dan damai ini lalu dikacaukan oleh monster 'kemono'."_

"_Keshogunan bahkan sampai menyetujui system pembasmian monster ini"_

"_Tapi kemono terus merajalela dan senantiasa merusak kedamaian"_

"HUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"berisik tahu!" kesal sosok hitam (Akane: ***a? *digiles akari*) karena teriakan miku dan rin

"Emang kita kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan bego plus tololnya, miku sweatdrop melihat ke-begoan rin. 'aku nyesal sudah mengaguminya di chap kemaren lusa(?)' pundung miku.

"BTW (akane: wiss jaman edo ada bai de wai#plaaaak) kamu itu siapa(apa?)" Tanya Len yang secara ajaib ada di belakang Rin, 'sejak kapan dia disituuu?' pikir Rin horror. "aku… jiwa yang tersesat yang akan merangkap jadi setan, aku disuruh memata matai kalian" jawab makhluk itu polos. 'APANYA YANG MEMATA MATAI!' pikir mereka bertiga(mikulenrin).

"tunggu, kau disuruh siapa?" Tanya Rin, yang berusaha sabar. "BAKAn—maksudku see-sensei" jawab setan kecil itu, dengan nada gelap tapi buru-buru disingkirkan.

"ICHI!" hup

"NI" grep!

"SAAAAAAAN!" yay!

"Mission complete, Len baa-san!" seru Miku "bagus miku ko—HEI! AKU MASIH MUDA DAN AKU INI COWOOOOOOOOK!" teriak Len, Miku hanya memutar matanya (astaga!)

"cowok tulen" ejek Miku 'Ctak'

"Cewok~" ejek setan itu 'Prang!' eh tunggu! Kok setan itu ikutan ya?

"Shota" kata rin polos 'Prang' 'Srek' udah dibilang shota, dengan polos lagi, kasihan Len. "OOT banget ya?" Tanya Rin polos.

"Rin, jawab yang jujur" len menarik nafas

"kamu.." Muka Len khawatir, Rin makin penasaran

'deg deg' jantung len tak bisa berdengub normal, len meyakinkan dirinya untuk bicara

"…Kejedot apa semalam?" 'GUBRAK!' "kenapa pada pingsan semua?" Tanya Len

**.**

**=skip time saking GaJenyaaaaa=**

**.**

"Jadi ini kibou no otomadette? Beda jauh sama di peta ya" gumam Rin sambil melihat peta "Pake g**gle map aja uda cepat, mudah, tepat lagi. Sayangnya habiin pulsaaa" seru Len beriklan sebentar. "Tentu saja, itukan map dari beribu-ribu tahun lalu" kata sesosok cewek berambut pink sepunggung dengan mata sapphire.

"Betul, percuma kita pakai peta ini" gumam Rin lagi. TUNGGU!

[Re-play]

"Pake g**gle map aja uda cepat, mudah, tepat lagi. Sayangnya habiin pulsaaa" seru Len beriklan sebentar. "Tentu saja, itukan map dari beribu-ribu tahun lalu" kata sesosok cewek berambut pink sepunggung dengan mata sapphire.

"KAU SIAPA!" teriak Rin dan Miku bersamaan, Len? Dia terlalu malas teriak, dia lebih milih mencubit pipi kemomo, poor kemo-chan.

"Te-tenang dulu! Aku itu jiwa yang tersesat yang akan merangkap jadi setan hanya sekarang merubah wujudku jadi manusia! Si setan kecil tadi! Percayalah" panik cewek setan(?) padahal Miku dan Rin asik berpiknik ria.

"Jadi, nama lu siapa?"(astaga, bahasa gaul udah ada di jaman edo) Tanya Len, Cewek itu berpikir sebentar "Luka. Seperti nama peliharaan yang selalu kutunggangi, tako luka(poor Tako luka)"

"Oke kembali kemasalah 'tempat apa ini?'" kata Rin menyadarkan mereka dari percakapan 'singkat' nan Gaje. "Kurasa ini jebakan!" seru Len yang udah dari sananya pinter ato sok di pinter-pinterin "Merunduk!" perintah Luka, sontak mereka merunduk. Sebuah kapak hampir mengenai mereka

"Nyaaaa! Padahal sedikit lagi kena see-sama" senyum sosok itu yang sudah kelawatan yandere. "Usahakan kena, Mayu" senyum sosok yang satunya. "yang kali ini pasti kena! Hiah!" seru sosok bernama Mayu sembari memukul kapaknya kea rah Luka, Luka menghindar dengan lihainya "Cih! Kau hebat juga dalam menghindar CV03" kata Mayu kesal.

"Kenapa kau mau menyerangku, Mayu?" Tanya Luka, menatap Mayu tajam. Sementara Len, Rin, dan Miku berada di tempat yang aman, berlari menjauh maksudnya (ga setia kawan) "Well, See-sama menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu, CV03" seringai Mayu.

"A-apa! Tapi.. Kenapa?" Tanya Luka terkejut "Kau telah gagal menangkap mereka, kau tidak berguna lagi CV03" Senyum mayu sinis sambil menyerang Luka secara membabi buta "Ukh.." salah satu serangan Mayu mengenai lengan Luka.

"sudahkah kau menyerah, CV03?" ejek Mayu, sambil menendang Luka "Belum. Dan bisakah kau memanggilku Luka? CV03 terlalu susah dan kuno, setidaknya aku mempunyai nama, Mayu" Kata Luka dingin, tak lupa kilatan sinis kea rah Mayu "KAU!" Mayu siap-siap mengayunkan kapaknya "Holy Sword!"

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING' Mayu membatu, dia tiba-tiba menjadi lambat sekali "Ke…na..pa" "Aku CV03 a.k.a Megurine Luka mempunyai kekuasaan untuk mengatur kecepatan di dunia ini" 'setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya diam' pikir Luka.

**.**

**[sementara tempat Rin]**

**.**

"APA APAAN INI!" teriak Rin, bagaimana tidak dia dikejar semacam robot yang senantiasa menembaknya dengan bazooka.

"Target detected!" 'BOOOOOOM!' "Hugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Rin nggak mau nyusul papa! Rin masih mau berteman dengan miku, len, sama luka!" nangis Rin, sambil menjerit-jerit "Nyante mbaaaaaaak! Hanya bazoka aja tuh!" sewot robot itu, kesel karena Rin yang alay kali ya? Eh? Alay itu apa? Emang ada di jaman edo? "Berisik gua lagi menghayate nieeeh!" teriak Rin gak woles.

"Kau! Beraninya mencari masalah sama SR-F2-MAID Auto-chan!" kekesalan Auto-chan memuncak "Coba scroll ke atas! Pada melencong dari naskah semua tahu! Gak usah ditambahin!" kata Rin menunjuk ke atas 'TWICH' "Jadi ini semua salahku?" Tanya Automata dengan dark aura.

"secara teknis iya" jawab Rin, Auto menembakan bazookanya secara bertubi-tubi. 'kalau begini aku cepat kalah' pikir Rin, akhirnya Rin berhenti berlari dan mengumpulkan enerji (ga enak banget bahasanya). "Nanni nanni? Nona jeruk?" Auto heran melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba berhenti. "secret appearance: active!" tepat saat Rin mengatakan itu, sekelubung asap menutupi Rin.

Asap itu hilang, sosok rin digantikan sosok remaja berambut blonde sepinggang, mata azure dengan bulu mata lentik, pita putih yang agak dimiringkan menambah kesan dewasa, ehemdadaehem yang tidak flat seperti Rin sebelumnya#plaaak, serta 3 jepit di poninya, jangan lupakan pakaian pendeta yang tadinya kelonggaran menjadi pas.

"Ha! Kau… bagaimana bisa!?" Tanya Auto tidak percaya. "Well, aku hanya mengaktifkan kekuatan khas klan himene aja" senyum Rin polos, mungkin dia memang kejedot deh. "Klan apaan!? Akan kuhancurkan! Bazooka: tornado attack(paan nih?)!" Auto melompat ke udara lalu melakukan gerakan menangkap, dilanjutkan dengan salto diudara dua kali pake lompat kecil, lalu nembak dengan posisi salto. Rin panik melihat peluru(?) bazooka melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan turbo si siput di film Turb*

"Minna no guiruda kokoro!" seru Rin, tiba-tiba muncul guild mergambar hati dan lambang plus biasanya bisa dilihat di rumah sakit terdekat. "Gah! Jurus andalanku!" teriak Auto frustasi, bener deh dia jamuran kalau melawan Rin "Holy sword!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara, dan disaat bersamaan pula tubuh Rin bercahaya pink "ATTACK!" Rin menutup matanya karena terlalu silau.

Begitu Rin membuka matanya, Auto sudah terkulai tak bergerak. Setelah diobservasi lebih lanjut di laboratorium terdekat(biology nya nular) ternyata Auto kehabisan batere. "Luka arigatou" gumam Rin, sambil tersenyum 'Cepatlah susul Len, Rin. Len dalam bahaya' tiba-tiba suara luka berdengung dimana-mana.

'Baiklah, Luka'

**.**

**[sementara tempat miku]**

**.**

"Apa dia bermaksud meremekan ku ya? Dengan memberikan musuh yang lemah seperti Aoki, dia kira bakal repot apa lawan peri kecil gini?" gumam Miku, setelah ia merobohkan aoki. "Miku…" 'suara ini..' pikir miku "BAKAito!" "HUE! Jahatnya miku-tan, baru ketemu sudah dipanggil 'BAKAito'" kata pemuda berambut biru dengan muka minta di 'grep'.

"Sorry, gimana keadaan jii-san?" miku duduk di sebuah sofa (yang entah kenapa) disitu "sehat wal afiat malahan kemarin salto diudara lima kali" jawab kaito dengan heboh "kau ini memang BAKAito, tapi kau tetap BAKAniki miku kok" senyum miku sambil mengacak rambut kaito.

"ga pake baka bisa nggak mbak?" Tanya kaito yang sudah mulai twich "gak" jawab miku singkat. "Anoo, Luka nggak bermaksud mengganggu kencan Miku-tan, tapi kita harus menyusul Len" seru Luka yang tiba-tiba nemplok "Aku ikut Luka-samaaa" jawab Miku dengan cengiran, Luka hanya sweatdrop melihat reaksi Miku.

"aku ikut ya, Miku!?" Tanya Kaito dengan bunny eyes (puppy eyes uda mainstream) "Ga bisa! Ini penting!" tegas Miku, Kaito menunduk "Kaito, dengar aku gak mau kamu mati lagi, akhirnya aku sendirian di kuil kecil itu" KAta Miku memeluk Kaito (any MikuKaito fans :D)

"Aku mengerti… pergilah…" senyum kaito, walau senyum dipaksakan "pai pai Kaito" seru Miku, menjauh

**.**

**[disaat yang sama di tempat len]**

**.**

"Auch…" Rin menutup lukanya sebelum darahnya keluar banyak "Kau bakal mati kehabisan darah gadis jeruk, menyerah sajalah" Sosok yang diketahui See-sama atau Seewoo mengacungkan 'holy sword' punya Luka kearah Rin "selanjutnya kau bakal sama seperti Len dan anak buahku yang lain, tidak bisa bergerak" senyum Seewoo sinis.

'maafkan aku Luka, aku nggak bisa menjaga pedangmu dengan baik' pikir Rin penuh penyesalan "Cukup onii-san" tiba tiba muncul gadis berambut curly cream dan bernekko mimi seperti Seewoo tepat di depan Rin "Kau keterlaluan! Piko, Miki lakukan sesuatu dengan onii-san" perintah cewek itu kepada 2 heandroid dari masa depan

"hai SeeU-sama!" sahut dua orang itu, mereka membuat sebuah bola bola listrik(%) mengelilingi seewoo "A-apa! Lepaskan aku!" seru Seewoo yang panic dikelilingi bola listrik.

'BZZZZT'

**.**

**[Luka miku]**

**.**

"Keburu nih waktunya" panic Miku, dia takut membuat Kaito menunggu "apa kau punya sesuatu alat yang bisa mempercepat waktu?" Tanya Miku "holy sword kupinjemkan ke Rin, teleport lagi di reparasi di masa depan" jawab Luka, terus berlari "Gak ada yang lain?" Tanya miku lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya bisa menggunakan Tako Luka" jawab Luka pucat "KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI!" ngamuk miku. "Sabar miku, orang sabar disayang tuhan kok hehehe" cengir Luka "I command you! Tako Luka!" "gak woles banget manggilnya" sewot Miku sambil menaiki tako Luka "Cerewet lu"

**.**

**[tempat Rin]**

**.**

"onii-san memang _oni_!(oni=setan)" marah gadis itu "namaku SeeU, senang berkenalan denganmu" senyum seeU, sambil membantu Rin berdiri "Himene Rin, yorushiku nee" senyum Rin "Miki, kirim kakak ke kastil lagi, piko, bawa Len ke rumah Ann" perintah seeU ke miki dan Piko "hai! Master!"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! DAIJOUBU DAYOOO!? Ada yang luka? Dimana lukanya?" Tanya miku khawatir (miku terjun dari tako luka) "Mana Len?" Tanya Luka tetap stay cool "um… dia dirumahku… n…namaku Ann" kata gadis yang dari tadi dibelakang seeU dengan takut takut. "BAiklah mari kita menginap~" seru Rin semangat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Anoo, aku ada urusan kalian duluan saja" kata Miku, ia berlari ke tempat Kaito. "sepertinya aku juga harus ke kastil, kalau minta bantuanku panggil aku saja, mereka kuserahkan padamu ann" seeU terbang(?) ke kastilnya "…"

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**Aka bingung, ni cerita kok ga ada nyambungnya ya? Hehehe *ketawa garing* yosh gomenne jika bingung, biasa failure fic, junk fic. Tapi tetap di review donk, oh iya kita bantu melidungi ff dengan cara mengcopass kalimat di chap sebelumya ke ceritamu, ok! Bales review!**

**Akanemori: astaga semeku -_- jangan heck FFku na, kalo review pake akunmu aja, nanti aku dimarahi sama pihak berwenang loo :'( aka jadi sedih deh**

**Mashiro Runa: gerakan peduli alam(?) SOPA yang baik, jangan shut down ff, ff adalah tempat dimana para fans mengapresiasikan tokoh yang mereka suka! Makasi partisipasinya!**


End file.
